


Detention with Stein

by Fronkie_oreo



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Knifeplay, Smut, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fronkie_oreo/pseuds/Fronkie_oreo
Summary: Young student Raine finds herself in a sticky situation after a confrontation with her favorite teacher.Basically a PWP.





	Detention with Stein

Hello, my name is Raine. I've been a student at the DWMA for a year now and my favorite thing about the school would have to be my teacher, Professor Stein. Ever since our teacher Sid became a zombie we've had Stein as our teacher. At first, we were all wary of him and his odd ways but we've all grown fond of him; even when he had his crazy times during the release of the Keishan souls. I know I'm not the only girl attracted to him, I've seen lots of girls look at him before. Though I do admit that I feel a pang of jealousy when I see it. Especially when he acknowledges it, which isn't often but it's happened. 

See he can be quite observant and for the most part, he speaks his mind. One time during an exam a girl was staring at him and without even looking up he asked out loud if there was anything he could help with. The poor girl turned red and looked back down at her paper, too scared to steal any more glances. Thankfully I am very subtle when I'm drooling over the pale 6 foot man. 

His height is very attractive as well. Don't get me wrong I'm vertically challenged so he doesn't have to be very tall but he is. That's probably why a lot of other people like him, but I like everything about him. He has such a pretty face and he looks so nice in glasses, the screw in his head is cute- in its own way. Though admittedly it took some getting used to. I still wonder how he did it, what would he have had to do? 

While all these thoughts are floating in my head I walked straight into somebody and fell flat on my back with my arms at my sides. I got on my elbows and butt when I looked up, ready to apologize profusely when I saw Professor Stein standing above me. 

"Oh, I seemed to have walked into you." He said, just staring down at me. He had a cigarette in his mouth burning, the shine bright in his glasses. He looked at me and his eyes traveled down then rested there for a second before he slowly held out his hand. I was deep crimson and I took his hand and he gently helped me stand. 

"Thank you, Professor Stein. It was really my fault I was zoning out." I said once I was back up. Oh. I gotta grab my fallen books. I was here super late anyway for the books in the library after all. I turned to pick them up and bent down. "Oh, just a second." 

"Raine." He said and I turned back around to see his signature smirk. "Watch where you're going next time." 

"Yes, sorry Sir," I said gripping the books in my arms tightly. He walked past me and I breathed a breath I didn't know I was holding in. 

"Oh and one last thing." He said from behind me. I whipped around to see his back still turned to me, just his head slightly bent. "Wear a longer skirt next time you bump into anybody. It'd be a shame if anyone else saw that." 

"I- Huh- yeah." I didn’t know what to say but by the time I could form a coherent sentence the mad scientist was already gone. What just happened? That thought going through my head every few seconds. Was he coming on to me? Or was I just imagining it?

I walked back to my shared apartment with my Meister, I walked past her and wished her a good night and went into my room. Professor Stein was the only thing on my mind. Not even his homework could keep thoughts of him away. Frustrated I closed the book loudly and sighed. It's hopeless. Might as well try for an early night so I can get up head start tomorrow morning and finish his homework. Sighing again I quickly changed into shorts and a loose t-shirt then turned out the light, crawled into my bed. 

Now, this is where the thoughts of Stein's smile started to really affect me, slowly but surely my hand slipped down the fabric of my shorts and into my underwear. I let out a small squeak before I moved my hand up to my mouth. I couldn’t let my partner hear me. I moved my hand up more and rubbed my sore clit. I thought of how Stein looked at me when I was below him. God, it felt so nice having him see my underwear. I moaned into my hand again. This time I said his name. I kept thinking about him and rubbing myself until I was over the edge. I bit down on my hand when I came, while imaging being underneath Stein in a different context. 

The sudden relaxation that hit me post orgasm helped lull me to sleep, the handsome professor still dancing around my thoughts. 

 

"Raine! Get up, you're going to be late!" A second later I felt myself being tugged. Groggily I opened my eyes to see my Meister, Noel standing above me. "For as early as you went to bed last night you'd think you'd be up sooner. Hmph." 

"Guess I needed the rest." Yawning I threw the covers off of my body and stood up. "Good thing I don't take too long to get ready." 

"I'm leaving in 10 minutes, so don't miss me," Noel warned, after that she turned and left the room. 

"Yeah yeah," I said to the air where my friend just previously stood. I too left the room and headed to the bathroom to do my morning routine. This all in all took five minutes, I was lucky to never have to do my hair. It was naturally wavy but a good wavy that doesn't look like I don't take care of it. I normally put it in either two ponytails or I let it down. Today I was going to put it in two long side ponytails. It's also a very light lilac in color with some strands of light blue. I left the bathroom and went back into my room to get dressed. 

My usual outfit was a short black and red plaid skirt, a black vest unbuttoned with a white shirt that ends just below my belly button, grey ankle socks and a pair of black boots. After I was satisfied with this I realized Noel was going to leave any second now. I rushed out of my room just as she was about to come to tell me so we knocked into each other, both of us landing on the ground. This brought us to laughter, when I'm around it's very likely that accidents happen. 

"Why did I pair with the clumsiest weapon?" She said laughing as she got up, she held out her hand for me to take. I gladly accepted it and we headed out to go to school. I was glad I didn't hold her up. "Hey, Raine?"

"Yeah Noel?" 

"You were really quite last night when you got home and you never go to bed early. Is everything alright?" The concern was evident in her voice.

I debated telling her about my interaction with my favorite teacher. She is after all my partner and my best friend, I should be able to tell her anything. Noel already knows that I'm attracted to Stein. Oh well, to hell with it. "Yeah, just something happened with this guy." 

"Ooh, tell me everything. What happened?" She asked excitedly, nearly skipping down the street. See Noel already had a boyfriend and wanted nothing more than for me to find the right guy as well. I only said a guy in a joking way but now I'd hate to let her down. 

"Uh, well it happened when I was leaving the library last night. We kinda bumped into each other. I was knocked to the floor but he was fine, he helped me up." 

"Is he cute?" 

"Very."

"What does he look like." She was actually starting to bump into me out of excitement. 

"Hmm, well he is tall-"

"Like is he actually tall or just tall compared to you?" She joked. 

"No, he's actually tall. He's like a whole foot taller than me." I said rolling my eyes. I stand at an almost perfect 5'0". "He has kind of blue hair and glasses." 

"He sounds like a cutie." She offered and we could see the entrance gates to the DWMA. Luckily we lived close to the school because if I told her anything else about the guy she'd be able to figure it out pretty fast. "We'll be talking about this later." 

Just as she said that we saw our friends, Maka and Soul. They both waved and we made our way over to them. Maka was the first to talk, Soul still looked visibly tired like he always does but Maka was filled with energy. "Did you guys do the homework last night?" 

Shit. 

"Yeah, it was hard. It took me almost an hour to get it finished." Noel said. 

"Maybe that's why you don't do it," Soul said. 

"What about you Raine? How long did it take you?" Maka asked. 

"I forgot about it." A gasp came from them and I rolled my eyes. I'm usually a very good student. "What's Stein going to do about one incomplete homework? Give me detention?" 

 

"I think it would be best to give you one day of detention," Stein told me, he asked me to stay after class to talk to me. He was sitting on his chair looking at me. The damn idiot looked so adorable. After I registered what he said my eyes became huge, I've never done anything to get this. "You're a very good student and I'd hate to see you miss another assignment and start to slip. Even though I see you're very good at that." 

"I was just very distracted last night, Sir. I promise it won't happen again. Please don’t give me detention." I begged. This wasn't fair. "And hey, you ran into me too, ya know!"

"Just meet me here at the end of today, better to get it over with now." He said, getting up from his chair. He was now towering over me and my breath hitched. He leaned his face down close to mine. "I was watching where I was going." 

What does that mean? Did he see me coming and not move out of the way? "Huh?" 

This caused him to chuckle and he pulled his face away from mine. "Meet me here after school, that's final." 

"Fine," I said, making myself turn around and stomp out. I mess up once and now I'm being punished for it. He's never given Soul or Black*Star detention. A stern talking to maybe but never detention. As I reached the door I turned out to see Stein staring at me, lighting up a cigarette. He had his signature smirk on and this time it wasn’t cute to me. I'm already in trouble so screw it. I lifted my hand up to him in a wave but instead, I flipped him off and slammed the door on my way out. Fuck him. 

Maka, Soul, Noel, and my other friends were all stood around and they saw me flip him off. 

"HAHAHAHA you flipped him off!" My friend Patty laughed. 

"Why would you do that, if people saw that they're going to talk about you and I don't want you to be an even bigger star than me!" Black*Star roared. 

"Raine, you probably shouldn't have done that, you know?" Noel said. 

"He gave me detention over one missed homework! One!" I said, "I'd tell Lord Death about it swear to god." 

"No offense but I think my father has more pressing matters to attend to than your quarrel with Stein." Kid chimed in, he was after all Lord Deaths son. "Not that you're not important because you are it's just that you know he's a very busy man.' 

"Yeah, I know I just can't believe he'd do this. He always seemed so fair, I don't understand." I huffed. I thought it was cute that Kid added that last bit. Noel, Maka, and our friend Tsubaki all swear up and down that he likes me. Liz and Patty won't comment but they always get a smile on their faces. I smiled at Kid and this made me smile back.

"He has a giant screw in his head, you think he's ever going to make sense?" Soul laughed. This made us all laugh. 

"Let's go get something to eat," Black*Star said. We all agreed and headed off towards food. 

 

The end of the day came quicker than I wanted it to. I was still mad at my favorite teacher, within reason. I said goodbye to all of my friends and headed into his room. If he is going to try to make me clean or sort out things he has another thing coming. When I walked in and made my way to the front he wasn't there. Maybe he forgot? I hope he did because I am not feeling like staying after school today. I'll wait for ten minutes and if he doesn't show then I'm leaving. I moved towards the wall and leaned against it, closing my eyes. I started thinking of all the things I could be doing right now. 

Kid came to my mind and I thought about what the girls were saying. Maybe he does like me, it would explain a lot. I don't think I'm attracted to Kid but I believe that I could develop feelings for him. He was pretty cute. But would I ever be good enough to date a Reaper? Someone of his skill and well, social standing shouldn't even be attracted to me. Plus maybe I should offer a date with him, or even just hanging out with him alone. That would be if he likes me. 

I was lost in my thoughts about what dating Kid would be like when I was suddenly pressed against the wall. I quickly opened my eyes to see Stein looking down at me. His cigarette dangling dangerously low. He managed to grab both of my hands and pinned me against the wall by my wrists with only one hand. The other went over my mouth. I looked up at my professor, eyes wide. 

"Don't scream." It was a simple order and I nodded. My brain failed me and my thoughts were not working. He pulled his hand away from my mouth and held my lips tight together. He pulled his cigarette out of his mouth and flicked it on the ground. I looked down and focused on it, I didn't want to see him. "Good girl." 

He then grabbed my face roughly with his free hand and forced me to look up at him. I didn't understand why he was doing and I could feel my eyes starting to well up. I blinked hard to fight them off. "Do you want me to stop?"

This question hit me hard and I had to think about it. I've had the biggest crush on this man for a year now and here he is making definite sexual advances on me. Sure this is very rough and mean but it's still an advancement. I swallowed hard and shook my head no. I truly believe I could stop this at any time. Within seconds he was putting his mouth to mine, I didn’t kiss back for a second because I didn't understand what was happening. I started to kiss back but he deepened it quick by biting my lip, I gasped and he poked his tongue in my mouth. We made out like this for a minute and I started to rub my thighs together. Nothing goes past him and he pulled away, looked down and then looked back up at me. 

Next thing I know he is kissing my neck and biting on it. I couldn't help but let out a small choked noise. I felt his knee pushing my legs apart and I moved them so he could get better access. He lifted his knee right up in between my thighs and I couldn't help but try to grind down against it. This caused a small moan to come from my mouth. He was still covering my neck in marks and bruises. He pulled away and seemed to take a second to admire his work when he suddenly just seemed to realize my grinding. This caused an almost sort of growl to come out of him and he released my hands only to grab me and pick me up. Out of instinct, I wrapped my legs around his waist and he started to kiss me again. He carried me to his desk and with one hand pushed the things off of it and set me on it. 

He pulled away and looked at my shirt, which slipped up to show off my milky white stomach. He grabbed a knife beside me and my eyes got wide, was he planning on cutting me? He took the knife and cut the fabric of my shirt and then my bra. Naturally, I moved my arms to try to cover up but he put the knife in his mouth and grabbed my arms. He stared down at me and he didn't even have to say anything. I knew what the order was. He removed his hands and stared down at me. He took the knife out of his mouth and held it flat against my already hard nipple. 

I whimpered and looked at him. I could clearly see his erection in his pants and all I wanted to do at that moment was to reach out and touch it. See, I've never even so much as kissed a guy before this but there was just this feeling to reach out and grasp him. He almost seemed to know what I was thinking and moved the knife just above my collarbone so that when I reached out for his cock I got cut. I cried out at the sudden sting and dropped my hand. Oddly enough I didn't hate the feeling. Hesitantly I reached out for his cock again and he sliced through my white skin again. This time I just let out a slight whimper. 

"Ask for permission." He commanded. 

"Please, may I touch you, Sir?" I asked, still focused on his pants. 

"You may." With that, I went and grabbed his clothed erection. When I grabbed it he twitched and I looked up at him, he was looking down at me almost with a daze. I didn't really know what I was doing but I moved my hand up and down. After a second of realizing how that wasn't helping anything, I moved up and unzipped his pants. I tried to pull them down but he just took over for me, also pulling down his underwear. His cock sprang free and I held my breath. He was at least 8 inches and was decently thick. He grabbed me by the hair and pulled me onto the ground in front of him. 

He grabbed my pigtails and led my face to his cock, I opened up my mouth hesitantly and he pushed into it. His cock felt heavy on my tongue and I didn't quite know what to do but he just started to roughly fuck my face. He didn't even give me a chance. He pulled roughly on my hair and I gagged a lot. He pulled out for a minute and let me catch my breath before he pushed back in. I knew my face looked rough, after all, I was drooling all over his cock. Some of it falling down against my chest. He let my hair go and told me to stand up. I followed his orders and he spun me around and pushed me up against his desk so that my ass was up in the air. 

He pulled my skirt down and I moved my hands to hide up my very thinly covered pussy. After all, I mainly just wear white underwear. He moved my hands and I could feel his hand suddenly push against my wetness. "You know you've gotten your underwear all wet right?" 

"S-sorry." I stuttered, not knowing what to say. I knew that I was a bright red and I was happy he couldn't see me. He grunted and kept rubbing me through the soaked panties. My mind was going into overdrive yet I couldn't think. All I was doing was moaning, just to think that I was doing this to myself yesterday. Nothing compares to this. 

"You're quite loud. Looks like I'll have to do something to change that." Suddenly he ripped- yes ripped- my underwear off and leaned forward so his mouth was against my ear. "If you spit these out, you're going to have a bad day." 

"I won't spit them out Sir," I promised and he slowly, teasingly put them into my mouth. He moved back behind me and I could taste my juices in my underwear. He went back to rubbing my bare pussy now and I bit down on the gag and let out a choked moan. Stein abruptly stopped and I was about to wonder why when I felt a sharp pain on my ass. I yelped into the gag. He chuckled and repeated this. I moaned this time and let him abuse me. It hurt but at the same time felt so fucking good. He kept this up until it started to hurt really bad and I was crying. 

"That's for being a bad girl and not doing your homework." He said when he eventually stopped. It just reoccurred to me that he was my teacher. "Are you a virgin, Raine?" 

"Yes, Sir," I said even though it came out muffled through the gag.

"I'm going to change that." He said as he rubbed my soaking wet pussy. He shoved a finger inside me and I moaned, pushing back against him. He added another finger, that's when it stung. "You're such a tight young girl aren't you?" 

I nodded and before I could even blink he added a third finger. I bit down on my gag hard, tears threatening to spill again. After a second I got used to the feeling and started to fuck myself on his fingers again. He pulled out and then I knew what he was going to do. I braced myself and I felt his tip start to push into me. I made a whimpering sound as he stretched me out in ways I've never been before. He made a grunting sound and without warning shoved the whole way in. I screamed into my gag and started crying again. Thankfully he let me get used to him and slowly moved out. I moved my hand up to signal he can keep going. He started to slowly fuck me, but with each passing minute, he was getting faster and rougher. I welcomed this and started moaning in my gag. 

His pace picked up significantly after this and he fucked me hard into the table, every so often he would spank me. He leaned over and pulled the gag out, pushing all the way inside me. "Are you enjoying yourself, my little pet?" 

"Yes, Sir, thank you so much, Sir." I moaned, he seemed pleased with this answer and he shoved the gag back in. 

"As beautiful as you look right now, I'm the only one allowed to see this." Stein groaned, he stumbled in his pace for a second but regained it. Suddenly I felt the cool blade on my skin once again. "You look so good when you're cut up." 

As he said this he pressed down into my shoulder, I bit into my gag and moaned. I felt myself getting closer and I started begging through my gag. Stein leaned forwards again and pulled it out, "Did you wanna say something, pet?"

"Gonna cum, fuck." I moaned, trying to keep my voice down. After I said this he moved his head and bit down into my shoulder hard, causing me to yelp. 

"Ask for it," he said, his pace picking up but it wasn't in a steady rhythm anymore. "Beg for it." 

"Fuck, okay. Please, Sir, please may I cum. Please." Begging wasn't something I was used to but anything to please him. 

"No." He suddenly stopped and pulled out, he moved me on to the ground and within seconds came all over my face. I closed my eyes before he could thankfully but when he omitted his final groan I opened them and looked up at him. He looked utterly debauched, I never thought he could even look like this. After a second he seemed to gather up his control. He pulled his pants up an picked up his lab coat off of the ground next to me and offered it up. 

"Thank you," I whispered as I clean off his cum from my face. I looked down at my tattered clothes. "What should I do about this?" 

"Here, take this for now." He said as he pulled off his own shirt. It was huge in my hands. I thanked him again and put it on. It went down to almost my knees. With his one hand, he picked up my ripped clothes off of the ground. I then followed him through a back door and we were in a cold and empty hallway. "We should be alone, I have a room for my personal belongs up ahead. I have some clothes you could borrow in there."

I just nodded and followed him, the silence filling up the long hallway. I was scared to run into anyone, I'd hate to get in trouble. Stein was walking faster than I was so I had to walk really fast just to keep up. When I finally ended up next to him he realized and slowed his pace. I looked down and saw his hand, very shyly I reached out for it and grabbed it with my own. He looked startled for a second but then held my own hand back. I smiled to myself. Seconds later we were in front of a locked door. Stein pulled his hand away, much to my dislike, and pulled out a key from his pocket. Inside the room was dark and just as cold as the hallway. 

Stein seemed to notice my shivering and pulled me close to him. He was warm and I wrapped my arms around him, pleased to just be close to him. "I'm sorry to have this but please take your shirt off." 

"Huh?" I asked pulling away. 

"I need to clean up those wounds." He said with a goofy smile of his face. "I have a blanket over there so you can wrap it around yourself." 

"Oh, okay. Yeah." I walked over and turned my back to him. I pulled off my- his- shirt. I grabbed the blanket and wrapped it tightly around myself. I was about to turn around when I felt arms close around me, I leaned back into him. He pulled back and asked me to sit down on the couch. I moved over to it and he bandaged my shoulder and stood in front of me to bandage my collarbone. "Thank you." 

"I have a jacket around here somewhere. Maybe a pair of pants?" He said as he stood up. "Stay there, I'll get you the things." 

I watched him as he looked around, he looked very good shirtless. His hair was all messy and he looked perfect in the poor light. I wondered now what would happen between us. Did he do this with other students? Am I not the first one? The thoughts got too much for my head. 

"Uh, professor Stein?" I asked as he picked up an off-white sweater. He looked up at me, without me even realizing he lights a cigarette. He seemed to have noticed me looking at it. 

"Do you want one?" He asked standing up and walking over to me. "Oh wait, never mind you're far too young for me to offer."

"Stein I'm almost 17, I can smoke soon. But you have no problem with having sex with me but you won't let me smoke?" I laughed as the blanket fell and I put on the oversized sweater. 

"I only want what's best for you." He said as he started poking around the room some more of what I can only presume is pants. As if they'd ever fit me. His admission though made me smile. "But what did you want to ask me?" 

"Is this- was this- am I anything special to you?" I came off a little too blunt but I'm sure he appreciates this. His movements suddenly stop and he straightens out. He turns and looks at me. 

"When you said is this I'm presuming you meant is this my first time doing something like this? Yes. It is. Was this special? Yes. It was. You? You're very special. Don't think that I would've risked everything for just anybody." He answered holding up a pair of off-white sweatpants. He handed them to me and I put them on without commenting on his statement. I had to roll them up a lot but eventually, they became my size. 

"What? What are we?" I asked after a minute. "Because I've had a crush on you for almost a year now." 

"I know you have. That was easy to see. Admittedly at first, I was only interested because you always wore such short skirts and I liked what I saw. But then you were always so kind and hardworking. Yesterday when you bumped into me and you flew on the ground it felt.. Nice to be above you especially when I picked up how frantic your soul was. That’s when I finally wanted to do something about it. So when you didn't do your homework I thought giving you detention would be a great idea. So I did. Watching you get angry only fired me up more. As for what we are. Obviously, as I am a teacher and you are a student we couldn’t have a public relationship. But I am thinking we could just spend time together and see where that goes."

"I think I'd like that." I smiled and he sat down on the couch and he pulled me up on his lap. 

"Oh and Raine." He said, lips against my hair. 

"Yeah Stein?" I asked, perfectly content. 

"For your little hand gesture today, detention with me tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a smut on here! I hope you'll all enjoy and please leave a comment if you see a grammatical error or something else along those lines! Constructive criticism would really help me out. Thank you!


End file.
